Beauty And The Teague
by OUAT Fluffer
Summary: Teague's always been in control of the tales, so is it unusual for him to not know he's in one? Mina continues to try and compete the tale while Teague and Jared are trying to figure out which tale she's even doing. All that without letting Mina know how uncontrollable this tale could become without Teague monitoring. All rights go to Disney and Chanda Hahn.
1. Chapter 1

Teague and Jared had become quite close since the separation. Jared had come to visit Teague and ran into him pacing in his study, running his hands through his shaggy black hair in frustration.

"Hey, Teague. What's up?" Jared asked, genuine concern obvious on his face.

"Huh?" It took Teague longer than it normally would to observe his surroundings enough to notice Jared standing there. Had he been that absorbed in thought?

"Well clearly something's bothering you."

"It's just...ugh." Teague continued pacing. "Mina's in a tale, but this one's different."

Jared sat down on the desk. "How so?"

"I don't feel as in control as I usually do."

"That's odd." Jared pondered his next move, not wanting to upset his brother. "What tale is it?"

"That's the thing!" Teague stopped pacing and shouted. "I can't figure it out!" He walked over to the pedestal where the book of tales sat.

"Not Hansel and Gretel...not snow white..." Teague went through a mental checklist, nearly forgetting Jared was there.

"Well, Mina's calling. I should probably get going." Jared patted his brother on the back and vanished to the human plane.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Mina asked, worry apparent in her tone.

Jared had purposely neglected to tell Mina about how close Teague and he had become. "I was with Ever."

Mina crossed her arms and pouted. "You're always with Ever." She walked over and rested her head on his chest. "I never see you anymore."

Jared wrapped his arms around her in a warm and loving embrace. "I'm sorry."

Mina sighed and pulled away with a smile. "Did I tell you a rose grew in my yard today? I've no idea how it got there." Mina giggled.

"Weird." Jared replied with a bored expression, clearly unimpressed with Mina flora phenomenon.

"Hey, my mom wants me home by 5. I should probably go." Mina pouted.

Jared offered her his arm. "Care for an escort?"

Mina giggled. "Thank you your highness.

The two walked out of the woods to Mina's apartment above the Wong's Chinese restaurant.

"Bye, Jared."

"Bye, princess" He kissed her hand as she walked up the steps.

Mina smiled as she entered. Walking the status, she revisited the memories of her and Jared before the separation, he always spent with her, as if she was the only one who mattered. Now, she rarely saw him...

She entered her apartment to find Charlie, alone. Her mother would never do that. After getting over her initial panic, she dropped Charlie off at Nan's and pulled the Seam Ripper from her pocket.

* * *

"Story! Come out and face me!" Sarah screamed. Her voice echoed through the halls and Teague looked up from his desk, where'd he been intensely studying the tales.

"I don't have time for this..." Teague grumbled. However, he knew his duties as a prince could not be neglected. He groggily walked down an enormous flight of stairs, only to be greeted by a woman with short brown hair in a sweatshirt and Jeans.

"My apologies Ma'am, but I'm very busy, unless your question is a matter of life and death-" Sarah interrupted him by shoving her fist into his stomach.

Teague was taken aback and clutched his stomach. _Girl can pack a punch..._

"THAT'S for Mina. Now, story, I demand you release her from the curse!" Sarah demanded, her voice shaky and uneasy.

Teague was enraged at the fact she'd injured him, when he'd thought she was a Fae seeking help. Teague cruelly laughed. "Make me." He daringly stepped closer towards her and Sarah literally shook with fear.

"S-stay away!" Sarah stuttered.

Teague wrapped a hand around her neck. "Why should I?"

Sarah began to sweat and her hands became clammy as she searched for any way out. Teague squeezed harder until Sarah went white and dropped to the floor, unconscious.

Teague smiled with delight and dragged her to the dungeon.

* * *

_**I figured out how to post on mobile! Sooo sorry if the chapters are a bit messed up...but****h****opefully I'll post even more now!**_

_**F&amp;F R&amp;R!**_

_**Fluffy**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom?" Mina wandered through the halls of the dungeon.

"Mina!"

Mina ran to the first cell on the right to see her mother. Her hair was a mess and she has bruises all over her neck.

"Mom, who did this to you?" Mina asked, holding her hands.

Sarah looked behind her in fright. "Mina...you have to go." Sarah whispered.

"No I'm not leaving you-" Mina stopped when she heard the sound of footsteps stop behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Teague sighed.

"Teague, let her go!" Mina cried.

"Why should I? I'll have you know attacking royalty is a federal offence." Teague glared at his prisoner who quivered in fear.

"Teague, she was scared. Please let her go." Mina begged, on her knees.

Teague chuckled at the thought of Jared walking in while Mina was in front of him on her knees. He shook the filthy thought away and looked down at Mina. She looked especially beautiful today, her brown hair curled in a ponytail and wearing a tank top and shorts.

"I'll tell you what, Mina. I'll let her go, if you take her place." Teague smiled.

Mina looked up in fear, then back at her mother. Her mother couldn't survive Teague, so she only had one option. "Okay..."

Teague was taken aback by Mina's heroic effort. With a wave of his hand the bars disappeared, along with Sarah.

Mina stared at the dungeon in awe. "You didn't even let me say goodbye." She said, barely a whisper.

Teague turned around. "Sorry?"

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME SAY GOODBYE!" Mina Screamed.

Teague looked at Mina, amused with her emotional outburst. "Well too late now. Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Mina asked.

"Your room?" Teague replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Mina gestured towards the prison. "B-but I thought..."

Teague was already quite angry with his questing problems already, so Mina's idiocy and her mother were certainly not helping. "Would you LIKE to sleep in the dungeon?" He yelled.

Mina quickly shook her head and followed Teague up and out of the dungeon.

They walked up an exceptionally large staircase made of polished marble. She followed him up and up until the reached a darkened corridor.

He looked back at Mina, her eyes full of fright.

"You know, Mina. This castle is your home now." Teague tried to give her a reassuring smile.

She kept quiet and followed until they passed a dark black door.

"What's in there?" Mina asked quietly.

Teague immediately stiffened. "Nothing of your concern."

There was a long stretch of silence as they walked to another hallway. They reached a white door with roses painted on it.

"Here we are. I do believe, dinner will be served in approximately one hour." Teague informed her. She opened the door to find a room fit for a princess. With a white and golden four poster bed with silly pink sheets and a large stained glass window, it was sure to make any other girl envious.

"What a lovely prison, but it is a prison nonetheless." Mina thought to herself.

Teague walked back to the corridor and up to his study. In the room were two of his servants, each specially designed to do certain tasks. Lumiere was assigned to light any room Teague desired, Mrs. Potts was assigned to serve tea to the royals.

"Master...there is a stranger in the castle!" Lumiere warned him.

"Yes, yes I know." Teague said, clearly annoyed with their presence.

"Well you should be careful, master, if she were to become of any annoyance..." Mrs. Potts implied a dangerous event pertaining Mina.

"The girl is not to come of any harm. You are dismissed." Teague tried to restrain himself.

"Yes, but-"

"I SAID you are dismissed!" Teague yelled.

The two servants immediately ran out of the study and Teague stood alone.

He sat in the chair by his desk and continued with his rudely interrupted studying.

* * *

Mina walked downstairs and ran into a pudgy old lady, knocking the two of them down.

"Oh! Miss Grimm! I'm so so sorry!" tried to help Mina up.

"Oh I'm fine. Are you alright?" She asked, getting to her feet.

Mrs. Potts got up, holding her back. "I'll be fine, are you sure you're not injured? Master specifically says that none of us are to harm you!" She shook slightly.

Mina rested her hand on Mrs. Potts' shoulder. "I promise, I'm fine. Although I'm a little hungry.."

"Of course! Follow me." Mrs. Potts got a large smile on her face and walked down the stairs into a large formal dining room. Mina Sat down and could smell something amazing coming from the kitchen. Soon a servant came down and with them, they brought every kind of dish imaginable. An exquisite banquet fit for a king.

As Mina began eating, she noticed Mrs. Potts shaking her head towards another man dressed in gold.

"I'm telling you, Lumiere. It's not healthy." Mrs. Potts told the man.

"Hey! You can't say I didn't try, he's just so wrapped up in his book." The man had a very heavy French accent and didn't seem very pleased.

Mina set her napkin down and walked over towards the two. "Will anyone else be joining us?"

Mrs. Potts shook her head. "I'm afraid not, dear. The fates are out of town and Master Teague won't be joining us."

Mina Sat down, feeling extremely awkward. She had an entire banquet to herself and she probably couldn't eat more than one plate.

After the most awkward thirty minutes of her life, Mina walked back up the stairs, alone. But rather than go to bed, she wanted to explore the castle.

And a _certain_ door was calling her name...

* * *

**_DON'T DO IT, MINA! DON'T... Oh wait I ended the chapter. Guess you'll have to wait._**

**_I still love you all though! :)_**

**_F&amp;F R&amp;R!_**

**_~Fluffy_**


	3. Chapter 3

Mina walked into Teague's study to see him face down, asleep on the desk.

Green light.

She tip-toed further down the corridor and, once again, saw the black door. She double checked to make sure she wasn't followed and opened the door. The room was dark except for a glowing book on a table near the balcony. It didn't look anything like the StoryBook she'd seen before. This was large and old looking, a book that'd been preserved with Fae magic. When she touched it, she felt not only power, but an intense darkness surged through her.

_Go away_. It whispered.

She opened the leather cover to find all of the Grimm tales written out in fancy cursive. In the front of the book was a list of crossed out names beginning with Wilhelm and Jacob. Mina saw her name too, still uncrossed. Next to it lay a photograph of Teague and someone else Mina couldn't identify. Mina assumed the photo was old, seeing as Teague looked happy and pre-seperated. The girl with him was wearing a red summer dress that perfectly matched her blood red eyes and lips and had her shiny black hair in a bun. On her head rested a gold crown with a heart-shaped ruby. The two were in front of a castle with their tounges sticking out. Mina gingerly set the photo back down and looked around. She noticed a black, gothic style bed with red sheets and blankets.

Mina supposed this was Teague's room, most teenage boys wouldn't want anyone in their room, but Teague seemed overly protective of it. On the nightstand there was a picture of the girl in the red dress, though this time wearing a red formal ball gown. Another picture frame contained two teenage boys, one she identified as Jared, The other was Teague. They were both smiling in a forest. The picture itself was old and wrinkled, but you could still identify the two distinct people.

She heard Teague's footsteps and hid behind a curtain near the balcony. He entered and he immediately lay face down on the bed. Mina heard him fall asleep almost the second he lay down. She tip-toed out and gently closed the door.

She then quietly ran into her room, thankful Teague was too tired to catch her. She then noticed a mirror on the dresser. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Mirror mirror, have no shame, show me the girl in the frame." Mina stared intensely at it.

The mirror rippled and revealed a dark, foggy, cemetery. The fog lifted to show a gold and marble tombstone.

_"Here lies Revanna, the 3rd Queen Of Hearts. September 3rd, 1776 - April 21st, 1793_

_Murdered at 17 years of age._

_Friend, Daughter."_

Mina was taken out of the vision and was staring at her own reflection again.

Mina thought about what she'd seen. She was Queen of Hearts, and murdered at about Mina's current age. Teague seemed rather attached to her so Mina decided to not tell him what she'd seen.

Mina fell on to her plush bed and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

"Teague get up!" Jared was jumping on his bed.

"Agh! What are you? 5?" Teague sighed.

"Hey! I know what tale you're in!" Jared shouted excitedly.

Teague shot straight up. "IN WHAT?!"

"Oh right. You're IN a tale!" Jared smiled.

Teague cursed multiple times under his breath. "I'm the bad guy aren't I?"

"Nope." Jared smiled.

"Jared...I don't like the look on your face." Teague warned.

"Have I ever told you I'm a Meague shipper?" Jared sang.

"A WHAT!?" Teague shouted.

Jared stated humming. "I've lost interest in Mina. She's quite a bore."

"I thought you loved her?" Teague was still trying to figure out what "Meague" was.

"Yeah..but she's always doing your tales." Jared leaned back, but since he was on the edge of the bed, he fell onto the floor.

"Smooth." Teague chuckled, helping his brother back up.

"Thanks." Jared smiled.

"So what tale is it?" Teague tried to get to the point.

"Well you know the book you're bound too?" Jared asked.

"Yes."

"The one where if it got damaged, you'd be hurt too?" Jared evaluated.

"Woman, I know!" Teague shook Jared's shoulders.

"Well, one might compare it to a rose." Jared winked.

"Why would anyone-" Teague went silent for a moment. "Sh!t..." Teague cursed.

Jared started laughing. "Teague and Mina sitting in a tree..."

Teague tackled him to the ground while Jared continued laughing and trying to finish.

"F-*-*-*-I-N-G!" Jared said, laughing.

Teague got off him. "In a tree? Ew."

"Well you guys love each other enough to be wayyyy past kissing." Jared teased.

"You suck." Teague sighed.

"Isn't that Mina's job?" Jared giggled.

"Agh! You've spent too much time on the human plane!" Teague said, horrified at Jared's filthy mind.

The two shut up when they heard a knock at the door.

"Teague, I heard screaming, are you okay?" Mina asked.

Teague blushed but immediately magicked it away. Jared hid behind the curtains.

"Shoo, Grimm." He heard Mina disappointedly walk away. She knew better than to enter.

"Mina? At your bedroom door?" Jared moved his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, go home Jared." Teague got up.

Jared feigned heart trouble. "Oh...I think...you've broken my heart!" Then dissipated into the air.

"Who could ever learn to love a beast?" Teague put his head in his hands.

* * *

_**Poor Teague :(**_

_**I STILL LOVE YOU**_

_** If you do too make sure to F&amp;F R&amp;R!**_

_**~Fluffy**_


	4. Chapter 4

Teague walked downstairs to answer the knock at the door. As he passed Mina, she joined and followed.

Teague waved his hand and opened the exceptionally large mahogany doors.

Outside stood an old woman. Teague scanned over her to make sure she wasn't an enchantress, she wasn't. The lady pulled up a cart full of brilliant red roses.

"Pardon me, your highness, care to purchase a-"

Before she could finish, Teague slammed the door and Mina noticed he was insanely pale.

"Teague, I'll ask again, are you okay?" Mina asked.

"Okay? Okay? Yeah I'm fine, fine, fine, fine, all is well, all is well." Teague sing-songed.

"I'll take that as a no." Mina patted his shoulder.

"Oh go away, b!tch." Teague shoved her off.

"You need to control your temper!" Mrs. Potts called from somewhere.

Teague plastered on a stressed smile. "It would bring me great pleasure," The hairs on the back of her neck stood up at his harsh tone, "If you'd leave me alone." His words were gentlemanly but the way he looked at her, the way he shook from trying to restrain himself, it shook her to her very core.

"Y-yeah of course.." Mina shakily backed up until reaching the stairs, where she quickly turned around and ran upstairs.

Teague covered his eyes with his hand.

"Smooth." He said aloud.

Mina quickly entered her room and hopped onto the bed, sobbing from how terrified she was. entered, hearing her pain. The old woman sat down next to Mina and helped her up.

"Sweetie, what's troubling you?" She inquired.

"He's terrifying! I've never been so scared in my life." Mina sobbed into her hands.

"Well he really is trying. He has so much power, it's hard to control." Mrs. Potts tried to defend Teague.

Meanwhile, the price was angrily walking up to his room. On the edge of the bed sat a handheld mirror.

"Mirror mirror, in a whirl, show me the pain I've caused this girl." Teague Held the mirror tightly. Soon he could see Mrs. Potts sitting with Mina on her bed.

"Teague's not so bad..." Mrs. Potts rubbed Mina's shoulder.

"Not so bad? Did you see how he looked at me? It was like he wanted nothing more than to see my eternal suffering!" Mina shouted.

"Well if you got to know him-"

"I don't want to get to know him!" Mina screeched, "I don't want anything to do with him! He's a monster!" She cried, tears of anger flowed down her cheeks.

Teague put down the mirror, not wanting to see anymore.

_He's a monster!_

"Believe me, I know." Teague slid his back downon the wall. He was on the ground, alone.

_Right where I belong._

* * *

**_Sorry this chapter is so short. But I've been writing a science paper. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the Story though! I can't thank you all enough for your supportand your reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy... :)_**

**_ Please continue to F&amp;F R&amp;R!_**

**_~Fluffy_**


	5. Chapter 5

Teague had been sitting there for a good two hours when a knock came at the door.

"Master Teague?" Cogsworth was in charge of reminding when the fates were to attend something. "King William's ball is tonight, you are to discuss a peace treaty with the northern kingdom."

Cogsworth heard Teague bang his head against the wall. "F**k that!"

"Master, this is very important. You are to wear your blue suit to signify peace." Cogsworth tapped the door again.

"F**KKKKKKKKK!" Teague yelled, thinking of a certain fairy tale character who wore that suit...

Cogsworth smiled and shook his head, as he walked down the hall. Teague truly wasn't that much better than a teenager, despite his being centuries old.

Mina came out of her room and nearly hit Cogsworth with the door.

"Can I go?" Mina Begged.

He chuckled, looking at her pajamas. "Not in that, you won't."

* * *

Teague frowned at his reflection. Although he did indeed look handsome, the suit perfectly fit the description of that terrible Disney movie.

"What, am I about to start growing for?" Teague sneered at himself.

His self anger was interrupted by Mrs. Potts incessant giggling downstairs. Teague stomped downstairs, like a little kid who had to get dressed on Christmas. He stopped midway on the stairs. Mina was looking up at him and a shimmering yellow ball gown with her shiny brown hair up in a half bun, half curly ponytail. Mina had stopped mid-twirl to stare at Teague. He looked so royal and handsome In his fancy blue overcoat. He shook his head and walked straight past her.

"Hey! What was that?" Mica chased after him.

"You will NOT be accompanying me." Teague turned to look at her.

"Yes, I will!" Mina pouted.

"No, you won't." Teague was obviously trying to keep calm, which have Mina an idea.

"Don't you think you owe me, for this morning?" Mina smirked.

Teague stiffened. "You shouldn't have been so nosy."

"And you should learn to control your temper."

Teague threw his hands up. "Ugh. Did you have to phrase it like that?"

Mina's confusion disappeared when Teague offered her a hand. She grabbed it and in seconds they'd teleported to a slightly smaller castle. It was full of people who parted at the sight of the most powerful Prince entering. Although, they continued conversing, whilst staring at the beautiful lady on his arm.

"Teague everyone's staring..." Mina whispered.

"I blame you."

Teague walked up to the throne in the front of the room to find an older man and lady wearing royal attire.

"King William, Queen Serenity." Teague made a slight bow.

"Prince Teague." Queen Serenity exaggerated the word: "Prince".

Teague, unconsciously, squeezed Mina's hand in frustration. The king, clearly pleased with the effect, gestured for Teague to join him in the room behind him.

"'Kay...so I'll just go..." Mina Began.

"Oh no! Wouldn't want such a beautiful young lady to miss the fun." William wrapped an arm around her hip, too low for Mina's liking, and escorted her into a room. Upon entering, she noticed Teague and the queen weren't in there.

"Uh..where's-" Before she could finish, William pinned her against the wall and started kissing her. She tried to push him off but he was much bigger and heavier than Teague. Mina looked around for an escape route but found nothing, his hands moved down to her waste but stopped, and he collapsed onto the ground in pain, clearly hit on a VERY painful place.

Behind him stood an enraged Teague, his eyes full of anger and he looked beyond reasoning. Mina stepped over the man and hugged Teague. The anger instantly melted away and he felt in control again. He shifted Mina to his side.

"Care to dance?" Teague smiled triumphantly.

"I'd be honored." Mina smiled.

The two exited the room and into the middle of the ballroom. An orchestra started playing a lovely melody and people around then began to dance. Mina froze in place and Teague raised an eyebrow.

"I..." Mina blushed, "I don't know how to dance."

Teague started laughing. "Here," He intertwined his right hand with Mina's left and placed a handon her waist. She placed her right hand on his shoulder and they began dancing with the rest of the guests. Mina felt so graceful, like a princess. Teague twirled her around and she was sure the room looked just like in a movie. When he brought her back, pressed against him, he held her a little closer. Her gown twirled a bit with each step and pretty soon, people around them, while still dancing, had continued doing so in a circle. That way, She and Teague were in the middle, the spotlight of she'd mess up and step out of place, and once, she stepped on his foot. He tried to contain his laughter and she blushed, looking down. Although he always covered for her, by steering her the right way.

In a few minutes, the dance had ended and Mina wished it hadn't. The people around them smiled and Teague looked down at her.

"You know, you're a pretty good dancer, Grimey." Teague winked.

* * *

After a few more minutes, the couple of the night was ready to leave. They waved goodbye to the queen, seeing as the king was still laying on the floor. As that left, guests shook their hands and smiled. Mina picked up a few lines from the background.

"Oh they're so cute!"

"Are they engaged?"

"Teague was so much more pleasant tonight."

"Quite a lady."

"What's a beauty like that, doing with such a beast?"

After hearing the last line, Mina's grew increasingly irritable. Teague didn't pick it up, or it didn't bother him, seeing as he continued smiling and teleported himself and Mina back to the castle.

Mina began to storm upstairs the second they got in. Teague ran up with her and sat next to her on her bed.

"Who spit in your drink?" Teague chuckled. But Mina have him a fierce glare and he stopped.

She crossed her arms and looked angrily at the floor. "Someone called you a beast."

Teague looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're not offended?" Mina looked at him in disbelief.

"No..? I get it pretty often." Teague looked at her intensely.

"Really?" Mina's features softened.

"Yeah. You can't hide well you truly are." Teague made a small smile. Mina wrapped his hands in hers.

"You're not a beast."

"What makes you so sure of that, sweetheart?" He smirked.

"Because. You protected me from a king you were trying to make peace with. A true beast would've allowed me to suffer." Mina tried to reassure him.

"Thanks, Mina." He kissed her on the cheek, got up and closed the door.

Mina Sat on her bed, hand on her cheek.

A love-sick smile on her face.

* * *

_**Let the Meague begin! :D**_

_**Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!**_

**_As always, F&amp;F, R&amp;R_**

**_~Fluffy_**


	6. Chapter 6

Teague walked into his room to see the book open. He walked over, thoroughly examining the dark room when Jared popped up behind him.

"Boo."

Teague flinched, which Jared knew he hated more than anything.

"Jesus, you're nearly as scary as I am." Teague smirked.

"Blue suit?" Jared smiled.

"Oh shut up. You know as well as I, that blue is the color of peace in this land." Teague rolled his eyes.

"Yup. Because that's the reason...admit it, you loved that movie." Jared poked Teague.

Teague turned around and thumped his head. "I HATED that movie!"

Jared rubbed his head. "Why? Because it promotes bestiality in children?"

Teague purssed his lips together in a straight line.

"Have you told Mina, yet?" Jared broke the silence.

"Told her what?" Teague pondered it.

"That you loooove her." Jared made his hands into a heart on his chest and made swooning motions.

"I do not."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Oh I'm Teague and all I want is to get Mina alone and-"

Teague magicked Jared's mouth shut and laughed at him trying to open it.

"Get her alone and kill her? Torture her? Spit it out, man!" Teague chuckled, knowing fully well Jared couldn't speak.

But Jared was determined to get his point across. So he made a hole with one hand and stuck a finger in it. Teague blushed bright red, and in this moment of distraction, Jared freed himself and spoke. "Mmhm. Don't deny your Mina love."

Teague glared at him. "YOU'RE her boyfriend, May I remind you."

Jared's face went pale. He hadn't broken it off with Mina yet...

Teague's eyes smiled with challenge, knowing he'd got him.

"Well...I was planning to...er." Jarred started.

"Nice."

"Well fine. I'll go do it right now." Jared strutted out, right into Mina's room.

She sat up and an instant smile appeared on her face. "Jared!" She squeaked and ran up to kiss him, but he stopped her.

"Listen, Mina..." Jared trailed off.

"You...you don't love me anymore?" Mina's face instantly reflected hopelessness and despair.

"It's just... I don't feel that spark anymore." Jared stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor.

"Jared, whatever I did, I'm sorry!" Mina cried.

"No it's nothing you did..." Jared sighed, this was going worse than he thought.

"Then why?!" Mina's hands were balled up in fists now, her emotions getting the best of her.

"I...I don't know."

"You don't know?! YOU DON'T KNOW!?" Mina stepped towards him and punched him in the nose.

"Agh! Hey! Calm down!" Jared backed up slowly.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Mina had tears flowing down her cheeks but her face was also red with anger.

Jared shook his head and disappeared into the air back to his apartment, leaving Mina furious, but alone. Teague came into her room, hearing the yelling and crying, to check on her.

"Mina? Are you okay-?" Teague Ducked as Mina threw a vase at him, instead hitting the wall.

"This is your fault!" She screamed.

"How is this my fault?" Teague very very slowly walked towards her.

"You made him leave with one of your stupid tales!" Mina came towards him and pounded her fists on his chest.

Teague grabbed her fists in his hand and glared at her. "Stop it."

"Let me go!" Mina cried out.

Teague let her hands go, only for a moment, and wrapped his arms around her. For a moment Mina was silent but then tears began to form in her eyes and she sobbed into his chest. He picked her up and sat her down on the edge of her bed next to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he moved her on to his lap. He smoothed her hair with his hand and placed a kiss on her head.

"I'm sorry." Mina said quietly.

"It's okay." Teague rested his head on hers.

"Thanks, Teague."

"For what?"

She pulled away slightly and looked up at him with a little smile. "For everything."

He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her so much, but he was a beast. He may have been a sadistic sociopath, but this was truly torture.

He'd fall

en for a Grimm, and nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

**So sorry it's taken THIS long to update! I've been writing a bunch of my other stories, including ssome fabulous meague smut... *nudge nudge* but either way, I hope you enjoyed. ALSO found out there's a bunch of Grimmlins on Pinterest, so make sure to check it out!**

**~Fluffy**


	7. Chapter 7

Mina opened her eyes and sat up in her lush princess bed. She stretched out her arms and looked to the left to see Teague asleep. She leaned in close and took this time to study him closer. His facial features were softened and made him look much more human when he was asleep. She lay back down next to him and stared, willing him to wake and reveal those perfectly blue eyes. As if by magic, Teague's eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked up at Mina with adoration.

"Hi." He sat up and yawned.

"Hey." She smiled. Being so close to him, she noticed his hair was a swept muss and his eyes didn't show any sign of tiredness. In fact, they seemed to glow with energy. Teague, too, noticed how close they were and took this time to study the beauty in front of him. She had big, round brown eyes that bore into his. A smile tugged at her prefect pink lips and her brown hair had loose curls that perfectly framed her face. If Teague didn't know better he'd say that lovely face was getting closer to his. Well, really close. At this point hers was inches from his face and he couldn't help but move closer and closer until-

"Ms. Grimm? Have you seen Master Teague?" Mrs. Potts knocked on the door and slightly opened it.

Teague's face reflected an emotion of true horror and Mina pushed him on the floor and he rolled under the bed. Mrs. Potts walked in and stood by the door.

"Oh uh...Teague? No. No I haven't seen Teague." Mina stuttered.

Mrs. Potts looked unamused.

"Maybe he's in his study?" Mina suggested.

"Oh! Good idea!" Mrs. Potts quickly stood up and ran out.

The second she closed the door, Mina pulled Teague up. "Thanks. Saved my ass there." He laughed.

"Why is she looking for you anyways?"

"Lots of sh!t to do." Teague groaned. "Speaking of which, I should probably go."

"See ya."

Teague snapped his fingers and appeared in his study, leaving Mina alone. She decided to have another look at the book in Teague's room. She walked down to the black door and slowly opened it. She double checked no one was in there, and entered. Cautiously walking in, she headed towards the pedestal near the balcony. She gingerly opened up the old book and flipped through the pages until she found a nearly empty one.

"This darkness is killing me." Mina read aloud. That was written on the top of the page and it looked like it'd been quickly scribbled on. Mina flipped through multiple fairy tales until she got to the last page.

"My heart is killing me."

Mina closed the book and straightened it out on the pedestal. She walked out to the balcony and looked out upon the Fae Plane. There was an enchanting beauty about it that just captured her. She stepped back to get a better view, but knocked over the pedestal. It feel but was caught by a hand. Slowly, the pedestal stood, book still gingerly resting on it. Teague stepped out of the darkness and set the pedestal back up.

Mina's eyes were wide with fear and horror. She'd been caught. "Teague I-"

He lifted his head until his eyes met hers. "Do you realize what you could've done?"

"Well I was-"

"Go."

"I'm sorry!"

"GO." Teague felt magic surge through his veins, and not the good kind. That feeling of such an intense anger, rippling off him. She needed to leave now or she'd never be able to.

"No. I'm going to help-" Mina spoke with courage but was cut off when she noticed her surroundings change. She found herself in a dark, murky room-surrounded by bars. She was in the dungeon.

"Let me out!" She screamed, but only her echoes answered.

Meanwhile, Teague was in his room, trying to deal with his fury. He growled and looked at himself on the mirror. He saw a truly terrifying monster. One with blue eyes showing no mercy, teeth bared in a sinister grin, and eyebrows furrowed in frustration and anger.

"It's no use..." Mina sobbed against the bars.

"It's no use..." Teague ran a hand through his hair.

The dungeon felt colder. "He'll never be anything but a monster."

"She'll never see me as anything but a monster."

* * *

**Special thanks to ****_DellyIsKawii _****for the awesome idea for this chapter!**

**And shoutout to my fav writers (Who will hopefully update soon!) K-Chan, TeddyOwl, Jo Jo, and CeCe!**

**love you all! Make sure to F&amp;F R&amp;R!**

**~Fluffy**


	8. Chapter 8

Mina leaned against the wall of the dungeon and lightly hit her head on it. She shivered from the temperature down there and hadn't been feeling too well. She'd been here for a few days and the only other person she'd seen was Mrs. Potts, who brought her tea- although it was specifically against the rules.

"How are you, Mina?" The old lady asked, walking down the stairs with a teacup.

"Not too well..." Mina sniffled.

"Oh you poor thing." Mrs. Potts reached through the bars and patted Mina's head. She shook her head worriedly. Mina was shivering, yet Mrs. Potts nearly burned her hand when touching her. Mina Grimm was sick and there was nothing either of them could do about it.

"I certainly hope the master comes to his senses soon."

"Me too."

"Listen, Mina. Maybe-"

Just then a little bell on the wall rang, filling the cell with a pleasant ting. Mrs. Potts looked at the belle and then back at Mina sympathetically.

"I'm guessing that's Teague?" Mina coughed.

"Yes... I'm sorry, Mina. I have to go." She gave Mina a quick wave and scurried upstairs to Teague's study. She opened the door a crack to see him at the window, looking out.

"How is she?" Teague refused to face Mrs. Potts. Instead, be occupied himself with the landscape.

"She's sick."

Teague turned around and faced her, a pleading hopelessness in his eyes.

"She's sick." She repeated. "She may be dying."

"Wha- no. She'll be fine." Teague turned away, once more and went silent.

"This isn't just going to go away." She intoned.

"Bring her."

"Well-"

"NOW."

"Yes, master."

* * *

Mrs. Potts brought Mina up to Teague's study and any trace of happiness from his face immediately fell at the sight of her. Her clothes were wrinkled and dirty but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was seeing her eyes. There was a dullness in them and they weren't full of hate, but rather longing. Teague wanted her to hate him. He truly did. After what he'd done, why on earth would she not? It filled him with guilt that she still longed for his presence.

"Leave us." Teague commanded.

Mrs. Potts gave Mina a little pat on the shoulder and left, gingerly closing the door behind them.

Teague stood in place, almost unable to think, let alone move. Mina stood across from him looking into his piercing blue eyes. Her chest was aching from all the coughing and her throat was sore, but she refused to show any signs of illness. She still feared the dark Prince, now more than ever. She wasn't in good health so she wouldn't be able to fight him and her fate was fully in his hands. Perhaps he'd kill her right now.

But he didn't.

Teague slowly walked towards her and picked her up bridal style, taking her to her room and lay her on the bed. With a wave of his hand, Mina had changed from her ratty clothes to lush pink pajamas. He pulled up one of the heavier pick quilts and covered her with it, seeing as she was shivering. He manifested a green bottle from thin air with a little cup. He poured the medicine into it and held it to Mina's lips, but she shut them tightly.

"Mina, I'm not going to hurt you. It's going to help you feel better." Teague tried to reassure her.

Mina stared at him for a moment before hesitantly parting her lips, allowing the cool green liquid to go down her throat. It immediately soothed her throat and her chest felt lighter, like it was full of air.

Teague, satisfied the medicine was taking effect, sat on the wooden chair between the window and the bed. The lights slowly dimmed and Mina drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**This chapter goes out to gracie. aubrey. 7 for the adorable idea. I hope you all enjoyed and remember, if there's a particular fic you want updated, just PM me or review! Love all the Grimmlins!**

**~Fluffy**


	9. Chapter 9

Teague frowned as he placed his hand on Mina's forehead. Her temperature was still extremely high for what he knew to be normal for humans. He walked to the attached bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, soaking it in cool water. He folded it in half and walked quietly back to Mina's room where he gently placed it on her forehead. She stirred slightly and gave a small cough. Teague sat next to her, far enough away so that he wasn't touching her. He wasn't afraid of much, but recently he'd become terrified at the thought of hurting her. She looked so weak and vulnerable next to him and it was all his fault. He turned to look out at the moonlight streaming in to the room. It cloaked the furniture in an eerie light, but it was beautiful too. Teague could stare at the night sky for hours, but he heard Mina give a soft, little moan and she reached towards him. Teague felt paralyzed and unable to think properly. Mina continued reaching throughout the air until she found Teague's hand and held it. Her hands were warm from the fever, but Teague didn't want her to let go. He instinctively scooted closer to her until she was right next to him, smiling. She moved closer until her head was nearly on Teague's lap.

"I missed you." She snuggled closer to him.

"I missed you too. I'm so sorry, Mina." Teague brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"It's okay. I forgive you, Jared." Mina smiled.

Teague's back went stiff and he clenched his jaw in anger. There was an intense rage building up inside, but not at Mina. No, he could never truly be angry with her. He was infuriated with himself. He was such a fool! How could he think she'd ever love a monster like him, when she had someone like Jared? He had no chance at all, so why did he allow himself to live in this little fantasy for so long?

Teague got up from the bed and quietly paced in a futile attempt relieve any anger, but rather than get rid of the emotion, it turned to pain. He wanted to be loved by someone, he needed it desperately. But why would anyone want him, the feared Dark Prince? He had thought- no, more like hoped, Mina was different. He was wrong. It killed him to admit it, but he was wrong. All of the smiles and shared moments had been nothing to her.

He stopped pacing to look at Mina. That dreadful fever should be gone by now, she didn't need him.

She'd never really needed him.

He grabbed a black jacket and walked down the enormous castle staircase outside. Their was a chill in the air and the sounds of wolves could be heard in the distance. He'd come back at some point, but he really just needed to clear his mind, even if it was only temporarily.

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Mina? Are you decent, my dear?" Mrs. Potts voice was shaky and uneven.

Mina hesitantly sat up and yawned. "Yeah."

The old woman frantically ran into the room, her hair a mess. "Master Teague has gone missing!"

Mina rolled her eyes. This again? "Did. You. Check. His study!?" She groaned.

Mrs. Potts came and placed her hands on Mina's shoulders. "WE CHECKED EVERYWHERE."

"Listen, I'm sure he'll be fine. It's Teague."

"Yes...I suppose you're right." Mrs. Potts sighed and left.

The second she left, Mina chuckled and looked under the bed. "You can come out Teague." But nothing was under the bed. "Teague?" Mina looked out the window and noticed it was still dark out.

"Oh God." Mina ran downstairs and gave Lumiere a quick wave and she left the castle. She grabbed one of the horses from the stable and rode out into the dark forest.

* * *

**This chapter is for DellyIsKawii, who still has THREE WEEKS OF SCHOOL LEFT. HANG ON, I'M HERE! XD**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Fluffy**


	10. Chapter 10

As the horse approached the forest, its steps slowed and became more cautious. Mina shivered, she wished she'd brought a coat. There was a light breeze in the air, but not much else could be heard. They carefully treaded through the woods and then they heard a twig snap. The horse immediately stopped and shook with fright. Mina tried to calm it down, but she was unable to keep herself stable. It was quiet, unbearably quiet. Mina felt shivers run up her spine as a low growl rattled her bones. A pack of wolves came out of the darkest section to their left. They howled and chased down Mina's horse who desperately tried to run, but found nowhere to go.

"Help!" Mina shouted.

The wolves continued biting her horse, luckily avoiding any serious injuries, but the largest came to her. It bared its teeth and looked at her with wild yellow eyes. Mina slowly backed up until it had her against a huge oak tree. It gave a low growl and examined its prey.

"Help..." She whispered.

The wolf lunged at her, but was pulled back by the sharp teeth of a black panther. It roared and attacked the wolf, leaving blood everywhere. The wolf's limp body fell to the ground and other members of the pack latched on to the panther. One got a good swipe and left the black beast with a huge bloody gash on its head. It opened its eyes wide and Mina noticed- those eyes were a brilliant electric blue. She gave a slight gasp at, what she now knew to be the Dark Prince, fighting the wolves viciously. He was taking on four or five at a time and when he finished those off, the rest of the pack ran to the woods in fear for their lives. As suspected, the panther slowly morphed back into Teague, whose eyes were ablaze with fury.

"What the hell were you thinking, Mina?" Teague shouted and walked over to her. He grabbed one of her arms and examined it for any signs the wolves had gotten to her. "You could've been hurt! You're already sick."

"N-no Teague, I'm fine." She stammered. His head was bleeding profusely and yet, he was focused on her.

"Regardless of that fact, you should know better than to..." Teague shut his eyes and winced. "Than to..." He trailed off and his breathing slightly quickened. His skin had become pale and he fell to his knees, clutching his head. Mina worriedly kneeled beside him and held his hands in hers.

"Teague, are you alright? Teague?" He was fading, that much she knew. She helped pull him up and onto the horse. She hopped up front and Teague leaned on her back, barely conscious.

"Hurry, Phillippe!" She patted her horse, who was all too happy to escape the dark forest.

"Mina...I'm fine." Teague winced from the back.

"No you're not. Now c'mon we're going to the castle to get help." Mina tried to get him to save his breath, to no avail.

"I don't want to go to the castle." It was horrifying how steady his voice was, considering his state of injury.

"I don't care."

Soon enough they'd arrived at the castle doors where Lumiere and Mrs. Potts were waiting.

"Sacreblú! Master!" Lumiere scurried to the horse and gestured for one of the royal nurses to come over. Lumiere draped Teague over his shoulder and followed the nurse to the infirmary.

"Mina, dearest, you're not hurt, are you?" Mrs. Potts helped her down from the horse.

Mina was watching Teague and Lumiere in awe. He looked so weak and there was a steady trail of blood running down the side of his face. "I'll be fine. Will he?"

The old woman glanced nervously at the direction Lumiere and Teague had gone. "I'm sure he will."

The two walked over to the infirmary where Teague was lying, unamused. Mina noticed that Cogsworth and Lumiere were arguing and that a nurse was attending to Teague's head, although he was being stubborn. The nurse, Jo Anne, tried to press a towel to Teague's head.

"Hey, watch it." Teague growled. It was hot and stung horribly. Mina sat across from him on a leather couch with a Worried expression.

"What's the issue, dear?" Mrs. Potts smiled warmly. "Why are you holding back from such a man?" She chuckled.

"W-what?!" Mina couldn't hide the blush that was creeping up her cheeks.

"Perhaps it's the clumpy way he walks." Mrs. Potts looked over at Lumiere who was trying to hide laughter. "Or the grumpy way he talks?"

"Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?" Cogsworth chuckled, giving the price an amused look. Teague shot him an angry glare but didn't have the energy to put much malice into it.

"And though we know he washes well, he always ends up sort of smelly." Lumiere teased, getting an eye-roll out of Teague.

"But you'll never meet a fellow who's as-" Cogsworth began.

Mrs. Potts and Lumiere shouted, simultaneously, "Sensitive and sweet!"

"I am not!" Teague sat up and sneered.

"So he's a bit of a fixer-upper. So he's got a few flaws." The two continued but seemed more serious. It had previously been them just teasing the dark Prince but they knew, if they could get Mina to love him the Fae Plane would be a better place.

"Like his dark obsession for glory-" Mrs. Potts shook her head.

"His thing with the Story-" Cogsworth shrugged.

"That's a little outside of nature's laws!" The two laughed.

At this point a few servants from the halls hand migrated in, much to Teague's displeasure, including Mrs. Potts's son, Chip.

"So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, But this we're certain of! You can fix this fixer-upper up with a little bit of love!" Fifi, one of the many castle maids had joined in and placed a hand on Mina's shoulder. Mina was smiling slightly at Teague's utter embarrassment.

"Can we please just stop talking about this? We've got a real, actual problem here." Teague gestured towards his head, which he suddenly became interested in healing.

Mrs. Potts was not ready to drop the subject, in fear it would never come up again. "I'll say! So tell me, dear, is it the way he makes kids run scared?"

Lumière chimed in with his French accent. "Or that he's socially impaired?"

Cogsworth loved teasing the Prince. "Or the way he likes to stalk you in the woods!" He smirked.

Teague was embarrassed beyond belief, but refused to show it. He growled at Cogsworth and, Dammit if looks could kill...

"What?" Mina raised an eyebrow.

Lumière glared at Cogsworth. Now was not the time for this. "Are you holding back your love, due to his strange quest for blood?" He questioned.

Mrs. Potts looked over at Teague. She could tell he was mortified but she wasn't ready to give up. This was the boy she'd watched grow up, the one that hadn't always been so dark. "Or the way he covers up that in his heart he's good?"

This time, Mina noticed the slight redness in Teague's cheeks, not from anger, but from pure shame. She smiled, flashing her brilliant white teeth at him.

"He's just a bit of a fixer-upper. He's got a couple of bugs. His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for human hugs!" Fifi joined in. She didn't know much of the dark Prince, but she did know he often kept to himself. "So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but we know what to do! The way to fix up this fixer-upper is to fix him up with you!"

Teague had finally snapped. "ENOUGH! She is in love with someone else, okay?!"

And, for a moment, the room went silent.

Cogsworth put a hand on Teague's shoulder. "So she's a bit of a fixer-upper. That's a minor thing."

"I know her 'relationship' is a flex arrangement." Mrs. Potts, surprisingly, gave a dark chuckle.

Lumière had always been a supporter of buying women gifts to earn their affections so he believed the old woman had a point. "And, by the way, I don't see no ring!"

Lumière and Cogsworth noticed Teague was growing a little uneasy so they walked closer to him, in order to avoid Mina.

"So she's a bit of a fixer-upper." Lumiere looked back at her.

"Her brain's a bit betwixt."

"Get the dumb boyfriend out of the way,"

"And the whole thing will be fixed!" Cogsworth concluded.

Meanwhile Mrs. Potts had say next to Mina to soothe her nerves.

"We're not saying you can change him, 'cause people don't really change. We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange." She patted Mina on the back and noticed that something had changed in her eyes since the day they'd met. The hopelessness and fear had melted into something that wasn't there before.

Now that the guys had taken Teague's attention, Nurse Jo Anne came and stood by Mina. "People make bad choices if they're mad, or scared, or stressed. But throw a little love their way and you'll bring out their best!"

Lumiere walked Teague over to where Mina was and Mrs. Potts stood her up so they were face to face. "True love brings out their best! Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, That's what it's all about!" He gave Teague a light slap on the back.

"Father!"

"Sister!"

"Brother!"

"We need each other, to raise us up and round us out! Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper! But when push comes to shove-" Mrs. Potts began when her son began singing.

"The only fixer-upper fixer that can fix up a fixer-upper is-"

The rest of the servants joined in and sang with Chip. "True! True! True, true, true love!"

Cogsworth pushed Teague ever so slightly towards Mina and Jo Anne pushed Mina closer until their lips were inches apart.

"Wait, what?" Mina blinked.

"We're trying to get you to kiss." Fifi sighed.

Teague paled a bit and pushed Mina away and quickly exited the room.

"Well that didn't work out too well, did it?" Lumiere sighed.

* * *

**Okay.. officially my longest chapter yet! Special thanks to Jo Jo who wrote this _awesome_ version of Disney's "Fixer-Upper"!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**~Fluffy**


	11. Chapter 11

_Oh God.._

"Teague!" Mina chased him up the stairs.

_That was awful!_

"Slow down!"

_I am beyond mortified._

"Hey I'm talking to you!"

_I'm going to kill all the staff. Then fire them. Then kill them again._

"Get your ass over here!"

_That is, if Mina doesn't kill me first._

Teague desperately tried to open his door but Mina was quick. She pinned him against it and scowled.

"What the hell was that? Getting your filthy servants to try and-" Mina shouted.

"Hey listen..."

"NO. You listen to me, Teague! That was pathetic! Getting your servants to... sexually harass me or something?!" Her cheeks burned red with anger and angry tears filled her eyes.

"I didn't have any part in that! I swear!" He was desperate for her to believe him.

"Can I even trust you at all?" A single tear slid down her cheek and she swallowed hard.

"Mina, of course you can!" Teague was losing her, he could feel it.

"No...You know what? I really thought you'd changed. I can't believe I actually thought you could be anything other than what you are." She wiped at her eyes furiously.

Teague had grown tired of these games. "And what is that?"

Mina gave a small laugh and looked down. "A beast."

He was silent.

"A hideous, unloveable beast!" She felt her anger bubbling up.

"You THINK that because you're a Prince, because you control the lives of others, that everyone is in love with you but in reality? Everybody hates you!" She clenched and un-clenched her fists repeatedly.

He remained speechless.

"And you know why? Because you are the bad guy. You're a bastard!" She was just so angry! How dare he insult her so? First he kidnaps her mother, then takes her as prisoner, then gets his staff to try and force a kiss upon her? And the way he looked so shaken now, like he hadn't expected her to find out, was too much to bear. She slapped him across the face. Hard.

He gently put a hand up to his cheek and stared at her in awe.

"Teague I-"

He slammed his door shut before she could finish. Teague stared at himself in the mirror. His hands were shaking, his mussed hair, his wild and fearful rich blue eyes only further proved Mina's point. He undauntingly stepped towards the mirror but upon further examination, he noticed Jared standing behind him. Teague turned and see a genuine concern in his brother's expression. Teague slid his back down the wall from where the mirror hung.

"Teague?" Mina gently knocked on the door.

Jared walked over and sat next to his brother, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

But the Dark Prince pushed his head back against the wall and laughed. "I didn't think I'd ever meet anyone like her. I didn't think anyone could ever care, the way I thought she did me. I didn't think anyone could learn to love someone as dark as I." Teague refused to look his brother in the eyes, he was ashamed of the pain he'd endured. He banged his head against the wall.

"Hey, that's not-"

"But then I met her. She showed me..." Teague trailed off, losing himself in a memory, but reality interrupted. "She showed me I was right." He put his head in his hands and let a quiet sob escape.

From behind the door, Mina heard it. She couldn't make out what he was saying but she heard that sob. The most heartbreaking thing she'd ever heard and it was all her fault. She hesitantly walked down the hallway that now seemed like an endless tunnel of doors that lead to nowhere. Slipping quietly behind the white door, she sat down in suffering silence.

Meanwhile Jared watched as Teague, piece by piece, completely broke down. The once proud and horrible Dark Prince of the Fae had let his gaurd down and now he was paying the price. The thought of loving another, and earning her love on return was such a beautiful dream that he reached for every day, but he didn't realize that it was an impossible one. And now, here he was. Broken and hopeless, crying on the floor. He'd even somehow managed to drag Jared into this. His brother was just such a good person to comfort him in his time of need. Jared held his brother tighter and whispered words of encouragement in his ear but it brought little comfort. Mina had stolen his heart.

And he feared he'd never get it back.

He had spent centuries building up his walls so he'd never get hurt, and for what? After all this time he'd finally learned to love, after all this time the walls had come down. And yet he thought that the walls would open, instead of crash and bury him under the rubble. Hopeless. He was hopeless. Everything Mina had said was true, about him being unloveable, a beast.

"Teague, please let me help you." Jared cooed.

"Don't you see?" Teague stood up. "You can't help me. NO ONE can help me! I'm already gone."

"Don't say that! You're a good person, I've always seen it."

"You say that, hell you might even think it, but you're wrong. Mina was right! Mina was right about everything and I was a fool for not listening earlier." Teague's fingers gently traced the pink handmark on his cheek. "I should've known..." He picked up the mirror once more but couldn't bring himself to find Mina.

"I should've known."

* * *

**Yeah so sorry this chapter was kinda sadddd but i just finished reading TFIOS and man... my feels!**

**Hope you enjoyed! R&amp;R!**

**~Fluffy**


	12. Chapter 12

Mina opened her door just a crack and peered through the small opening. It was still dark out, just the tiniest hint of dawn's approach fading through the stain-glass windows that lined the hallways.

"Teague?" She whispered and could hardly hear herself. No reply came, as expected. Gathering all the courage she could muster, Mina opened the door wider until he could slip her petite frame through. She gently and silently closed the door as if it was made of thin glass rather than the solid white wood. Her black boots made an uncomfortable click throughout the silence and she tip-toed just outside of Teague's room where, to her surprise, she found the door wide open. Confused, Mina slowly strided downstairs where she heard laughter. Her chocolate brown hair partially obstructing her vision, she followed the sound until it practically echoed off the walls around her. Three shadows could be seen from the dim candlelight emanating from the kitchen and Mina cautiously made her presence known with a small cough.

The laughter stopped.

"Mina!" A man with dirty armour and slick black hair excitedly shouted as he threw an arm around her. He lead her a few steps to a mahogany table, a quiver of arrows leaning against one leg, with a shadowed figure and multiple empty whiskey bottles around it. On the left side was a round man with silver hair, hiccuping and eyeing the two. The figure leaned forward from the chair and Mina lay eyes upon the dark prince in a disoriented and drunken stupor.

"Look who I found, your majesty!" The strong and sturdy man held onto Mina tighter and presented her to Teague like a trophy wife. Mina could smell so much alcohol on his breath she might've believed he'd drank all those empty bottles.

"Gaston, you're a pig." Teague chuckled, just as drunk- if not more so than Gaston. He unceremoniously gestured for the two to come closer and Gaston plopped onto a wooden chair, picking up Mina and setting her on his lap. She frowned and crossed her arms as she stared at Teague.

"Me? A pig? Oh come now, Teague. That's no way to talk to a gentleman." he rested his chin on Mina's shoulder and buried his face in her hair.

_This is so creepy..._

"I'm not talking to a gentleman, I'm talking to you." Teague retorted.

"Ha! Good one!" The silver haired man wheezed and pounded his fists on the table.

"Calm yourself, bro." Teague wrinkled his nose a if he'd just smelled something foul "You'll have to excuse crazy old Maurice here. He's had one too many shots!" Teague smirked and Maurice pouted.

"Sorry, love. These two are acting like idiots. My name is Gaston and I'm one of Teague's dear, dear friends." At that comment Teague snorted quite loudly. "And that's Maurice, he used to work here before he went to an insane asylum for becoming obsessed with some large squirrel in the woods."

Maurice jumped up and slammed a hand against the wall, to keep balance and make a point. "IT WAS NOT A SQUIRREL. IT WAS A BEAST. A BEAST, I TELL YOU!" He shouted.

"Oh, sit down, physco." Teague sneered.

Maurice hesitantly obeyed and shook his head in disapproval. The four sat there in silence for a moment before Mina decided to try taking matters into her own hands.

"Teague-" Mina began but her voice disappeared and was replaced by a brilliant red blush. Gaston had started gently tracing patterns on her neck with his lips and his thumb trailed along her jaw.

"What a beauty..." He murmured.

"Get a room, you two!" Maurice laughed as he leaned back in his chair and rested his feet on the table. Teague, however, was not so amused. His eyes turned dark and he shot a menacing glare Gaston's way.

"What? Don't like that, your evilness?" Gaston smirked and he set a hand on Mina's right thigh.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are," Mina shifted slightly out of his grasp in an effort to walk away. "but what gives you the right to come in here and-" Mina froze as she felt the cold metal tip of an arrow pressed against her neck. She heard her heartbeat in her ears and her mouth felt dry. It was pressing ever so slightly into her neck, causing an uncomfortable sting.

"Not so fast, sweetheart." Gaston spat, his grip tightening on her.

Teague stood up and tossed one of the empty whiskey bottles at Gaston, who ducked just in time to avoid it.

"So, that's how you wanna play?" Gaston's smile dropped and he let Mina fall to the floor. He walked over to Teague and tackled him to the ground. Gaston was much bigger, stronger, and held his liquor far better than Teague. He used one arm to crush against Teague's chest and the other hand was tightly gripping Teague's throat. Maurice had gotten up on the table and he was cheering, an empty glass in hand. Mina half sat up and watched in awe as Teague finally gained the upper hand and threw the man off him.

"Mina, go!" He shouted, rubbing his throat while Gaston tried to situate himself.

"W-what...?" Mina was so in shock she could hardly manage a single word.

"You have to go! Now! Get out of here, go home!" He shouted as Gaston looked back at him. Quickly, he threw the Seam Ripper at her. Mina clumsily stood up, grabbed it, and ran out to where the doors to the castle were. She looked back, hearing a scream of pain and saw an arrow lodged in Teague's arm. She swallowed hard and clutched the little piece of metal in her hand as it teleported her back home.

* * *

Biv303 chapter 11 . Aug 8

_Oh, please update! This story is amazing!_

**Haha glad you think so! Really sorry the update took this long, I'll try and update more often.**

Guest chapter 10 . Jul 13

_Don't mix frozen into it that just made it confusing..._

**Yeah the thought had crossed my mind it might get confusing but Jo Jo sent it to me and I loved it too much. So, there won't be any more frozen in this fic but if y'all are gonna tell me what to do, I don't give a flying flipnugget.**

CharlieSMarts12 chapter 11 . Jul 8

_Aw.. despite this being a sad chapter I have to say, I love that brotherly love between Jared and Teague_

**OMG ISN'T IT JUST SO CUTE I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT HOLY COW UTTERS.**

Guest chapter 11 . Jul 6

_Aww poor Teague... I hope Mina learns that Teague isn't always a bastard. Do update soon!_

**What do you mean _isn't always_? TEAGUE IS NEVER A-**

**...**

**Even I can't say that with a straight face. Although I'm glad you agree he isn't ALWAYS a poopyhead.**

Lady Jo Editor Extraordinaire chapter 11 . Jul 2

_TFIOS... :{_  
_I can't hear the word August or Water without whimpering. I swear. ._  
_But I did so very much enjoy this update. :}_

**Yeah, it really made my eyes _Water_...**

**Ha.**

**Ha.**

**Ha.**

**I laugh to mask the pain.**

DellyIsKawaii chapter 11 . Jul 1

_Damn, this is depressing. Poor Teague_

**Wasn't it? MY POOR BABY. *Hysterical Sobbing***

Guest chapter 11 . Jul 1

_Haha, last chapter's song was awesome. I love the story! Update soon!_

**I'm glad YOU think so. *Growls at other guest* And again, sorry about not updating! I AM A DESPICABLE HUMAN BEING!**

K-chan's Kisses chapter 11 . Jul 1

_Nice feels-filled chapter you got there._

_So how bout TFIOS. How'd you like it? Was it *smirks evilly* okay? lol you took your feels out on the story. I get the TFIOS feels, though, I've read the book and I was crying in the theater with my friends (I'm not even the crying type) and we all had to have a group hug to settle things out._

**HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA STILL MASKING THE PAIN.**

**A/N: So as I was writing this (FINALLY omg I'm so sorry this took forever...) I thought, why not answer some reviews?**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed seeing Gaston and Maurice! I can tell you that Maurice will not really be a big part, I just thought I'd add him. But Gaston isss heeerrrreeeeee. Snap, bruh.**

**F&amp;F R&amp;R!**

**~Fluffy**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey, guys! Hope you're all happy I updated sooner! Just wanted to let you guys know that the next chapter will be up in a few days, but it will be the last chapter of Beauty and the Teague. It should give me more time to update my other fics (And if you want a particular one updated, PLEASE PM OR TELL ME IN A REVIEW!). **

**Love you all!**

**~Fluffy**

* * *

Mina crashed into the grass, her hands just barely breaking her fall. She sat up with her knees tucked to the side and examined her surroundings. She was in a park where the light of sunrise shone on the playground. Just a few blocks away was the Wong's restaurant. Mina stood up slowly and brushed a few specks of dirt off of her pants. She dragged her feet past the Wong's and up the street. She knew she had to go find Jared, as much as she didn't want to, it was her only option.

As if on queue, rain began to pour from the sky out of suddenly visible black clouds. Mina's hair and clothes were soaked and her boots sloshed with each step. She kept walking uphill and tried to collect her thoughts.

_How could I have just run away? He needed me and I just got myself to safety._

Tears began to roll down her cheeks and missed with the rain dripping from her hair. She stopped walking and looked up at the city skyline. There were endless rows of buildings, towering like trees above her.

_He's hurt. He's in trouble, he may be dying and I'm standing here thinking about how much I-_

Mina stopped and there, in the middle of the sidewalk, surrounded by filthy buildings and busy people, was where she realized it. Where she truly admitted it to herself and let the feeling warm her chest. Where the constant tormenting and hurt and all around douchebagginess was forgotten.

_How much I love him._

* * *

"Gaston, you filthy asshole!" Teague spat at Gaston. "Get the hell out of my castle!"

"I don't think so, shithead!" Gaston yanked a handful of Teague's hair and used it to pound his head into the wall. Teague felt a steam of blood trail from his nose and his head began to feel dizzy. Teague kicked his leg backwards right into Gaston's stomach. Unphased, Gaston blew a hit to Teague's rib cage, eliciting a yelp from the sharp pain. He had just enough energy to turn around and thrust his hand to Gaston's chest where he shot a burst of dark magic into his heart. The tall and built man stepped back before kneeling to the stone floor, clutching his chest.

"W-what'd you do to me?!" Gaston screamed as he felt the colour drain from his skin. His voice disappeared and he fell to the floor, a puddle of blood trailing through his long black hair.

Teague watched the man fall to the ground in defeat and he couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment. He'd saved Mina.

He saved Mina Grimm.

The thought rang through his head like the sound of windchimes in the Spring. He'd done something heroic and sacrificed himself for it. And he couldn't help but smile through the intense pain and soreness that swirled in his veins.

Maybe the Dark Prince wasn't so dark after all.

* * *

"Mina?"

"Jared!" She ran into his arms and he warmly accepted her. "What are you doing here?"

"Teague's in trouble. I need your help to save him." Mina pleaded.

"What happened?" Jared looked upset, almost angry, with her.

"Well uh...there this guy...and they were all drunk...and then there was this arrow and uhm..."

"I get the picture." Jared frowned. "Let's go." He grabbed Mina's hand as she closed her eyes and used the seam ripper to concentrate on an image of the Fae Plane. Soon, they found themselves in the royal gardens, surrounded by fountains and brilliant red roses. The castle door stood in front of them and Mina couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Gaston hadn't hesitated to try and kill her before, she could be in danger.

Jared seemed to read her thoughts. "I'm here to protect you, remember?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Okay."

Mina and Jared ran into the castle where they found Teague sitting on his father's throne.

"Mina?" He smiled. She ran into his arms and he held her tightly. His arm was still bleeding slightly from where the arrow had pierced him.

"Where's Gaston?" She asked worriedly.

"Right there-" Teague pointed to the floor where Gaston previously was, unconscious, but the man was nowhere to be found.

"Teague?"

Teague scowled. "I WANT EVERY GAURD IN THIS CASTLE TO FIND HIM. NOW!" He shouted. Mina and Jared cautiously watched as guards scrambled every which way looking for the criminal. Soon they'd all left the room and the three of them walked to the room in which Teague kept the Fae book. It was magically sealed and they knew they'd be safe. Jared leaned against the inside of the door and Mina sat on a chair near the podium.

"I can't believe he got away..." Teague mumbled as he paced.

"It wasn't your fault." Jared shrugged. "You and I both know Plaith and his crew will find him soon enough."

Mina got up off the chair and opened up a cabinet that was on the wall. Inside lay various jars and bottles with swirling mists and glowing liquids but on the left was a roll of gauze which Mina removed and brought back to Teague. She sat him down in the chair and began wrapping his wound. It was minor with minimal bleeding but she still wanted to help.

"Why is it whenever I'm with you, I end up bleeding?" He smirked as he watched her tend to his arm.

"Because you're a trouble maker." She chuckled.

Jared couldn't help but smile as he watched the two. He'd never seen anyone be so kind to his asshole of a brother and it warmed his heart to see that he wasn't pushing Mina away. Jared's gaze was torn from the two when his eyes caught something in the corner of the room. He slowly walked towards it and stared intensely.

"I'm really sorry for what I said earlier." Mina held his hand and rubbed her thumb across the top of his knuckles.

"It's fine." He looked down to the floor.

""No, it's not. I guess it was just very unexpected and I was kind of angry at the time but now, I kind of wish we'd...uhm..." Mina blushed and the redness flowed from her cheeks to her ears.

"We'd...?" Teague smirked. He knew what she meant to say, but he didn't know if he could believe it.

"I wish we'd ya know.. the servants trying to get is to uhm...You know like the thing... You know what I'm talking about!" She laughed.

"I think I do." He smiled and squeezed her hand. "But I want you you say it." His eyes had a mischievous glimmer to them.

"You arrogant pig." She giggled. "I wanted it to happen because-"

"Teague look out!" Jared shouted.

Just a second too late.

* * *

**Review Response Time!**

Guest chapter 12 . Aug 17

Please please plllleeeeaaassseee update soon! You are an amazing writer and this story is my absolute favourite!

_**Ha ha this update speedy enough for you? (P.S. my next will be really soon!) And omg I feel so honoured! 3**_

Guest chapter 12 . Aug 15

YES! Finally! And it was amazing! Please update sooner this time! I love Meague and you are one of my favorite writers ever.

**_Sorry it took so long to update last time! ALSO MEAGUE IS LOVE, MEAGUE IS LIFE._**

K-chan's Kisses chapter 12 . Aug 14

No matter how much I loved this chapter, I couldn't focus on it because my daaaaaaamn friend Megan showed me this parody that has cartoon Gaston twerking and sometime singing 'nooooo ooooone twerk a like Gaston, makes it work like Gaston' and so on. Look it up. You'll never listen to Gaston's song the same ever again.

TFIOS was amazing! It was beautiful to say he least. The acting was spot on and the dramatic and ugly moments were just that. There was no pretty crying or any dramatic hairflips in the production. It was 120% perfection and realistic. I'm long over the feels, but I was crying in that theatre and I am not one to ahead a tear.  
I wore my 'some infinities are bigger than other infinities' and I only now realize I could worn my infinity ear cuffs today too TT. Oh well. Thenshirt actually got me a friend today, so all is well.

**_TFIOS was amazing wasn't it? Here, let me just look up "No one twerks like Gaston"-_**

**_..._**

**_Oh._**

**_OH._**

**_I am a changed person._**

Rose D chapter 12 . Aug 14

Need moar  
Dying  
wating  
deaths  
is dead

_**I'M SO SORRY I KILLED YOU! Ha ha but seriously, this is one of the best reviews EVER! :D**_

Guest chapter 12 . Aug 14

Keep going

**_Your wish is my command!_**

DellyIsKawaii chapter 12 . Aug 14

My god everything is getting out of hand! What's going to happen to Teague and Mina now?

_**WELLLLLLLL Delly, you know how the tale goes. The question is whether or not I'm going classic tale or Disney...**_

JO JO'd chapter 12 . Aug 14

I LOVE I NOW I HAVVVVVE TO UPDATE.  
And you TELL that guest, Spleenie! My song was awesome. .

_**You DO have to update! And uhm your song was FLAWLESS. Feel loved!**_

Guest chapter 12 . Aug 13

Awwww Teague... Mina get your ass back there with Jared to help him! That was a good way to right the wolf scene though. Do update soon!

_**Haha well they're here! And thanks! Love ya! 3**_

Fire and Flames chapter 12 . Aug 13

Update some of your other fanfictions! ;; I miss them

_**Okay, please keep in mind I am kinda busy and have hella many fics. So PLEEEEAAASSE if there's a certain one you want updated, just tell me via review or PM!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, it's here. The ending to Beauty and the Teague. It's been so great having you all here reading and supporting me and I can't thank you enough. I hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Forever yours,**

**~Fluffy**

_(P.S. if you want, I found a song that really goes with this chapter. It's called_ **"The Ellie Badge"** _and I highly suggest playing it as you read. Y'all can just search it on YouTube.)_

* * *

Teague's eyes opened wide in shock and he stopped breathing. Time seemed to stop and he could only see his feelings mimicked on Jared's face. Mina looked like she was about to cry. Gaston pulled the knife out of Teague's chest just as quickly as he'd inserted it. He maniacally laughed with pure delight, the sound covering Teague's groan of pain. He dropped the sharp piece of metal to the floor he picked up Teague and threw him across the room. His had hit the stone wall and his head drifted to the side and he got a dazed look in his eyes.

"Teague!" Mina screamed out.

"Mina , duck!" Jared called out as he ran to his brother's side.

Mina ducked and Gaston's fist flew over her head. She dropped to the ground and picked up the knife, holding it to Gaston's neck. He laughed and panted.

"You don't have the guts, sweetheart."

Mina's vision was blurred with tears of anger but she saw the sick, twisted grin on the bastard's face. She sliced the blade across his neck and he fell to the floor with a sickly crack.

"Don't ever call me sweetheart."

Mina ran to Teague and she slid next to him, sitting on her feet.

"Teague? Teague? Please answer me." She held him in her arms but no reply came. "Oh no, this is all my fault..." Tears continually leaked from the corner of her eyes and she sobbed into his shirt.

"Mina, it's not your fault." Jared rubbed her shoulder, but Mina wasn't listening. She couldn't seem to stop crying.

Teague couldn't really see what was happening around him but he felt Mina crying. He wanted to move his arms around her but he couldn't find the strength. He couldn't help but think: is this what happens to people before they die? He couldn't ponder the thought much longer when he saw Mrs. Potts walk in from the image of a door. He could still see Mina on his chest, but he also saw her on to of the bed. He let his mind drift off into the memories as a last indulgence of happiness.

_"Oh uh...Teague? No. No I haven't seen Teague." Mina stuttered._

His eyes, those brilliant blue eyes lost their light and stared off into the distance, his mind utterly useless.

_"What's a beauty like that, doing with such a beast?"_

_After hearing the last line, Mina's grew increasingly irritable._

Mina hugged Teague close to her, kissed his forehead, and then sobbed into his hair. She was too late.

_"You know, Mina. This castle is your home now."_

Jared leaned against the wall and watched as Mina gave up trying to heal his wound. No, the once strong girl had finally had her heart broken. She has to watch him die, knowing there was nothing she could do. It's a strange feeling, the loss of a brother. Jared knew he was dying, but it didn't feel that way. He wasn't really sad, for himself or Teague. There was this strange hollow feeling like when a glass slips from your grasp. You know if you don't catch it,it will hit the floor, break, and you'll never be able to drink from it again. And yet, there's no way to grab it. All you can do is watch as it falls and when it does hit the ground, you can see the glass break into little pieces that sparkle like crystals, and when you look down at the mess that you could've and should've prevented, that's when the guilt and sadness comes. But when you lose someone close to you and feel you losing yourself, it's so much stronger. The feelings of _I could've done something_ and _it's my fault_ take up everything in your brain until you feel weightless.

_"You will NOT be accompanying me." Teague turned to look at her._

_"Yes, I will!" Mina pouted._

"Teague! Please you have to stay with me!" She cried. Pulling back from him, she looked down at him and held his face in he hands. "Don't go! You can't!"

_"I..." Mina blushed, "I don't know how to dance."_

_Teague started laughing. "Here," He intertwined his right hand with Mina's left and placed a hand on her waist. She placed her right hand on his shoulder and they began dancing with the rest of the guests._

Teague's eyes partially focused back on to the beauty in front of him. And the look in her eyes have him the reassurance he'd always wanted, he'd always wanted to know he could be loved, and he'd die before getting to tell her. She gave him that little smile he'd grown so fond of. Those honey brown orbs were focused on him, and only him.

_"You're not a beast."_

_"What makes you so sure of that, sweetheart?" He smirked._

Jared looked down at his hands which had begun to fade from reality. They flickered from solid to a ghostly image. He tore his gaze from it and looked to his brother. He'd finally learned to love, and for what?

_"We're not saying you can change him, 'cause people don't really change. We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange." She patted Mina on the back and noticed that something had changed in her eyes since the day they'd met. The hopelessness and fear had melted into something that wasn't there before._

He thought back to what Mrs. Potts had said. It was true, what she'd said. People don't really change. People don't get rid of the demons in their heads that make them so rude and bitter, people only teach them to quiet down. People keep their good and bad traits, they only change their opinion on which ones to express. Teague held his hand to Mina's cheek and wiped a tear from it. Her eyes brightened with hope and it burned to know that light would soon be gone. She held the hand to her cheek and wanly smiled.

_He grabbed one of her arms and examined it for any signs the wolves had gotten to her. "You could've been hurt! You're already sick."_

"I can't believe you came back, idiot." He chuckled but winced in pain.

"Of course I came back. I couldn't let you leave me. Who else is going to make fun of Sir Nomer?" She sobbed.

"Mina, I-"

"Shh. You need to save your breath. You'll be fine, just wait and see." She cooed. They both knew she didn't really believe it, but what else was she supposed to say? That he was dying? That she'd never see him again? She wasn't keeping her mouth shut to spare Teague the sadness, he knew what was happening. It was for her. SHe couldn't admit to herself that in a matter of minutes, he'd be gone and she couldn't help, at all.

"At least I got to see you...one last time." Teague's eyes slowly closed and the hand fell from Mina's face. She stopped breathing and looked down at him in disbelief. This couldn't be real. It HAD to be a dream. _Wake up! Wake up!_ she thought to herself. But she still was in the middle of the room, holding on to Teague tighter than ever, dreading the moment she'd have to let go. The thing was people always say to let go, but she didn't want to. She was so terrified that she'd forget the sound of his voice or the shade of bluie in his eyes, but most of all she was afraid she'd forget about how her feelings had changed for him. Out of darkness and hate, there was always love, but it only blossomed after death.

"Teague, please come back! I'll do anything! Please!" Her eyes overflowed with tears as she looked back to Jared, who was hardly visible now, his stormy grey eyes shiny.

"No! Not you too! Please, someone help!" She screamed and sobbed, but no one came.

"Mina, you did it." Jared whispered, his voice rough and hoarse. There was an identifiable smile on his face, as though he wasn't dying right in front of her.

"What?!" She cried.

"I'm so proud of you. You don't need me anymore." He smiled and faded from reality.

"Jared?! JARED?!" She bawled and turned back to Teague, who lay lifeless on the floor. The only sound in the room was the echo of her cries, echoing off the castle walls. Her heartbeat beat loudly in her ears and her breaths were short and uneven. It hurt so much that there were no words to describe the pure loneliness and lack of hope that engulfed her heart at that moment. She lay on the floor until Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, and Cogsworth came and took her away. They held her and didn't let go until she was home, but she didn't feel right calling it that. A broken heart, a lost friend, and words that were never said.

That is how Mina Grimm broke the curse.


	15. Epilouge

They stood in silence for a few moments. Plaith handed her the brilliant, leather bound, Fae Book. Teague had wanted her to have it. Mina opened it and inside the book had captured every moment they'd shared together. Little tears fell on the edges of the book and Mina smiled, wiping them away. She snuggled it close to her chest and closed her eyes. She thought about how much this book meant to him. How his brilliant blue eyes would light up when he'd talk about the tales, how he'd let a smile creep up on to his face whenever he read, oh it broke her heart but healed it all at once. She opened it back up and it instantly fell open to a certain page entitled: Beauty and the Beast. She wiped her eyes so she could read it.

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle._

_Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind._

_Then, one winter's night, it came to his attention that he was to be wed in an effort to ensure the Fae would have a fair and powerful queen. Princesses and faeries came from all over the land but only one stood out to him. He had loved her with all his heart and so he asked her to marry him, but she betrayed him. She committed treason and for that, there was no excuse. What she had done took any and everything from the prince. He became bitter and angry, refusing to speak to anyone. He was put under a curse, he was to chase down a family and force them to complete faerie tales while he was chained to a magical book. Even with his confinement to the castle and restriction of power, it was believed he was still too powerful. His parents decided that it would be best if he was split, a good prince and a bad prince. Of course, the split was not black and white. The good prince was banished to the human plane and he drowned himself in distractions. _

_The dark prince hid away, convinced that he was a horrid beast and could never be wanted by anyone in all the realms. Ashamed of his monstrous thoughts, the prince concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. He watched the family he was to throw quests at, the Grimms, and he wished he could also be freed of his chains. There was only one way. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return, all the while continuing the Grimm quests, then the curse would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time or wait for death to remove the curse._

_As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?_

Mina gently ran her fingers across the ink and closed her eyes, she could just picture Teague writing in the book. She opened her eyes again and saw a little piece of old paper sticking out from under the page.

_Mina, I once believed that I could never love another, until I met you. I will treasure every moment we ever spent, I will treasure the lovely smile you had that I hoped I could bring to your face, I will treasure the eternal love I feel for you. Wherever I am, you should know that I think of you often and I miss you desperately. Life, or lack thereof, is not worth living without you. I will never be able to repay you for breaking my curse and all I can do is thank you. You are stronger than you'll ever know, I promise you. Regardless of what life throws at you, I know you can handle it._

_Always thinking of you,_

_Teague_

_P.S. You were never just another Grimm to me._

* * *

**Just a short little epilogue for all y'all angry people. XD Haha I had no idea you guys were like so freakin' angry. Ohmigosh.**

**Love all you crazies!**

**~Fluffy**


End file.
